


Золото или счастье

by AuroreDecadance



Category: Skiing RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: Майкен вроде как уже совсем взрослая. У неё есть любимая работа, приносящая не только деньги, но и известность, парень, заботящийся о ней, у неё есть Ингвильд, которая нежно её любит, и которую Майкен любит сама. У неё даже есть любовник — Йоханнес.
Relationships: Johannes Høsflot Klæbo/Maiken Kaspersen Falla





	Золото или счастье

Майкен осматривается — трасса полна норвежских и шведских флагов, иногда попадаются финские или немецкие, совсем редко — российские. Солнце слепит ей прямо в глаза, она пытается сосредоточиться. Это трудно, мышцы, кажется, начали закисляться, а пройден только четвертьфинал. Ой, как нехорошо, как не вовремя… Почему же опять не выходит? Что ещё нужно этой капризной, ветреной шлюхе, имя которой — победа? 

Майкен знает, что. Поэтому, в качестве отдыха, просто повисает на испещрённом бесконечной рекламой всего на свете ограждении, отчаянно всматриваясь в готовящихся стартовать парней. Высматривает одного-единственного, так необходимого сейчас. Того, кто так каменно спокоен, и, совершенно не таясь, уверен в себе. Он с деланным равнодушием пристёгивает лыжи, не оглядываясь вокруг, немного по-пижонски поправляет непременный атрибут гонок — очки, явно красуясь перед вездесущими телекамерами. Майкен смотрит, торопливо пытаясь впитать в себя хоть каплю этой холодной решительности, убеждённости в собственном превосходстве, вобрать хоть крохи этой великой силы, с которой никто не может справиться. Она так сильно этого хочет, что готова перемахнуть через этот многострадальный рекламный щит, подбежать к нему и обнять, прижаться, в попытке получить хоть немного этого могущества. Она хочет уткнуться лицом Йоханнесу в грудь, вдохнуть как всегда идеальный аромат одеколона, смешанный с ещё чем-то, до странности родным, что невозможно идентифицировать. Наверное, так пахнут победители. Она уже почти забыла, каково это — быть победителем. По-настоящему, без примесей «помощи» от соперниц и более сильных подруг по команде.

Вот только он своей силой не поделится, не подарит ей этот кусочек счастья. И не потому, что не хочет, хотя, спросите кого угодно, в норвежской команде Йоханнес Клэбо не будет первым человеком, к которому стоит обратиться за поддержкой, кто не откажет умоляющему в маленькой уступке, поделится самым важным, что имеет. Просто он не даст ей этого ощущения, ведь оно — в ней самой, он не вернёт ей молодость, не вернёт ту свободу и лёгкость, что жили в ней ещё совсем недавно. Он уникален, но подарить ей эту уникальность не может. Да и не хочет, откровенно говоря.

Майкен влюблена. Влюблена глупо, очевидно, и совершенно бессмысленно. Он ей совершенно не подходит, он совсем ещё мальчишка, юный, хотя и безбашенным его не назовёшь, он не в меру наглый, задиристый, эгоистичный и самодовольный, он вообще ей в пару не годится. Да они и не пара. Наверное, Майкен влюблена даже не в самого Йоханнеса, а в его молодость, в его спокойную уверенность в собственных силах, в его природой подаренную мощь, перед которой даже смешны порой попытки соперников его одолеть. Вот только и молодость, и уверенность, и мощь от Йоханнеса неотделимы, и это — большая проблема. Майкен ему не нужна, зато он ей — необходим. Она не справится, не вытянет, ей нужна помощь, и не её вина, что помочь ей может только этот пацан, с которым из общего у них — лишь полтора километра спринта. Но она ничего не может сделать, не может взять у него это взаймы, украсть, отобрать, она чувствует себя ужасно беспомощной, но знает, что это её личные проблемы, которые никого не должны касаться. Поэтому она делает единственное, что в её силах — ещё крепче вцепляется в обтянутую плотным разноцветным брезентом деревянную конструкцию, и вперивается взглядом в уже стартовавшую группу. Первый мужской четвертьфинал.

Он справится, Майкен даже не сомневается, ей просто хочется видеть, как. Лыжники убегают уже за пределы видимости, и дальше остаётся лишь напряжённо смотреть на экран, в какой-то момент все даже начинают нервничать, слишком далеко убегает русский, прихватывая Финна с собой. Все, но только не Майкен. Она совершенно уверена, что Йоханнес всё видит и всё прекрасно контролирует. Она абсолютно уверена, что он не может совершить ошибку, ставки слишком высоки, а он не из тех, кто начинает психовать в ответственный момент. Разумеется, на финиш он выкатывается первым. Майкен улыбается, глядя, как он даже перестаёт отталкиваться, расслабляясь, как спокойно, с почти равнодушным выражением лица отъезжает в сторону и снимает лыжи.

Подойти бы, обнять и повиснуть на шее, посмотреть бы в глаза с немым восхищением, попросить бы благословения. Нельзя. Сейчас она нужна ему ещё меньше, чем обычно, и пока не кончится гонка, он не пожелает даже вспоминать о её существовании.

Майкен вроде как уже совсем взрослая. У неё есть любимая работа, приносящая не только деньги, но и известность, парень, заботящийся о ней, у неё есть Ингвильд, которая нежно её любит, и которую Майкен любит сама. У неё даже есть любовник — Йоханнес.

Откровенно говоря, не так уж часто у них что-то получается, он ведь всё время должен работать, он не может жертвовать ни своими шансами, ни временем ради неё. Он не любит её, она его, конечно, тоже. Но он нужен ей, просто необходим. Она ему — совсем нет. И всё же — иногда, совсем редко, они остаются наедине, и тогда между ними возникает тонкая, в постоянном натяжении, словно вот-вот оборвётся, ниточка взаимопонимания, некой общности.

В такие минуты он действительно почти понимает её, почти хочет помочь. Почти. Он пытается что-то сказать, найти правильные слова, поддержать, ободрить, но не может. Не дано ему быть тёплым и ласковым, сочувствие — это не к нему. С этим надо к Рагнхильд или Терезе, даром, что сама не в лучшем положении — всё отдаст, чтобы помочь, только попроси. За утешением можно к тому же Финну, хороший он, послушает, развеселить постарается. В любом случае, со всем этим багажом проблем и собственного самокопания — не к этому «норвежскому вундеркинду».

Он гладит её по голове, не пытаясь прочувствовать, не жалея, наверное, даже не думая в этот момент о ней. А она плачет, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь, ощущая себя слабой и беспомощной, понимая, что ведёт себя глупо, что ещё больше отвращает его от себя, но остановиться уже не может. Майкен кажется, что она плачет, пока не кончаются слёзы, все, что накопились за недели, прошедшие с последней такой «терапии», между которыми они и не общаются почти. Он тихо спрашивает: «Успокоилась?», целует в солёные и влажные губы. Это не романтично. Это ничуть не похоже на сюжет голливудских мелодрам со счастливым концом. Это просто маленький ритуал, которым он пытается помочь ей, передать немного собственной уверенности. Слишком щедрый подарок с барского плеча, за который ей нечем отдариваться.

И даже если они оказываются в постели, это не имеет большего значения, это необязательно, степень физической близости не играет никакой роли, неважно, в ней он или рядом с ней, главное — постараться урвать себе тот кусочек жизни, который по какой-то причине был утрачен. Да и любовник из него так себе, на самом деле: пацан явно избалован вниманием бесчисленных девчонок, которым плевать на то, что он делает, ведь это делает он. Майкен не такая. Она уже взрослая женщина, ей нравится, когда мужчина заботится о своей партнёрше, когда возникает то гипнотическое, завораживающее нечто, ради чего двое вступают в близость. У них этого нет, никогда не было. Но если ему так хочется, то это меньшее, что Майкен может для него сделать. Этот обмен никогда не станет равноценным.

Её выдёргивают из рассуждений, резко хватая за руку, оказывается, уже пора готовиться к полуфиналам. В груди отчаянно колотится сердце — страшно, страшно опять ошибиться, сдаться раньше времени, ведь ясно, что победит всё равно Стина, а Майкен, что бы ни делала, обречена или вылететь сейчас, или доползти до финала как лаки-лузер. Жаркая, удушливая волна сомнений накатывает с новой силой, она с трудом сдерживает слёзы, а вид радостной Ингвильд на трибуне ещё больше вгоняет в ужас. Опозориться перед всем миром, только не это. Надо срочно собраться, намотать сопли на кулак и сражаться. Только так можно победить — отринуть всё лишнее, забыть о косых взглядах и пересудах, обесцветить в голове шведские флаги, заткнуть уши воображаемой ватой. Есть только этот момент. Прошлое несущественно, будущее не предопределено. Есть только этот бой, эта гонка, которую надо выиграть, победить — прежде всего, саму себя. Так бы сделал Йоханнес, ему ведь плевать на окружающих. Так старается сделать и Майкен. Уже на подходе к стартовым коридорам она встречает его, сталкиваясь почти в упор. Он скользит по ней мутным, ничего не выражающим взглядом и шагает в сторону, чуть отодвигая её при этом. Прикосновение руки обжигает даже сквозь его перчатку и два слоя её одежды, Майкен едва не льнёт к нему, поближе, в последний момент осознавая, что подобная реакция обязательно попадёт на камеру, и будет выглядеть, по меньшей мере, странно. Она торопливо запоминает это ощущение, пытаясь воссоздать это живое тепло победителя, энергию человека, который не боится ни шведок, ни собственного здоровья, чтобы его хватило на ближайшие минут пять.

Майкен мельком оглядывает соперниц — Стина уже перебирает ногами, Мари сосредоточена, Кристин немного тревожно озирается вокруг. Когда они встречаются взглядами, Майкен одними губами шепчет: «Удачи!». Девушка нервно улыбается и кивает — видно, переживает не меньше. Ещё бы, чемпионат мира в таком возрасте. Опять возраст. Майкен на мгновение закрывает глаза, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. Отрешиться от всего, сейчас же, немедленно. Она рвёт со старта, боясь остаться последней, боясь сделать непоправимую ошибку, безнадёжно отстать. Трасса послушно убегает под ногами, лыжи несутся вперёд, не пытаясь создавать ей сложностей, ничего не болит, надо просто немного поднажать, ещё чуть сильнее. Стина где-то сзади, но Майкен неотрывно чувствует её, она, наверное, дышит сейчас в спину, предпочитая «повисеть» за ней на первой половине дистанции. Майкен слышит своё имя среди гула толпы, но это всё, что ей удаётся различить — бежать, только бежать. Нильссон выходит вперёд на горке, и Майкен вдруг понимает, что это — конец. Параллельно несётся Мари, Кристин совсем рядом, надо бежать, не думать, не бояться. Она, кажется, прикладывает все усилия, делает всё возможное, но продолжает видеть перед собой белый комбинезон. На финиш они выходят вместе, но остальные чуть отстают, а Майкен и Стина сражаются до последнего. Падая на снег, она не понимает, кто выиграл, перед глазами лишь шведские флаги, а в голове только одна мысль — финал.

Только через несколько секунд она осознаёт масштаб катастрофы — докатывающаяся с пустыми глазами Кристин, Мари, нервно уставившаяся в экран. Нильссон подходит поздравить, и Майкен кивает на автомате — она выиграла забег.

Выиграла. Да только вот толку. Дальше будет хуже. Намного хуже. Наверное, она будет единственной норвежкой, они задавят её своим преимуществом, уничтожат, и она приедет последней, как сейчас Шистад.

Она хочет упасть в снег и расплакаться, но нельзя, нельзя, нельзя; здесь шведки, они будут смотреть, будут посмеиваться, словно злобные гарпии, кружащие над беззащитной её головой. Отчаяние и страх поглощают её, она тонет в этой пучине ужаса и безнадёги, понимая, что у неё нет ни малейшего шанса. Как же не вовремя! Никто ей сейчас не поможет, хоть криком кричи, хоть в истерике бейся — Ингвильд сама боится до слёз, комплекс вторых ролей мешает, а Йоханнесу сейчас не до неё. У него и обычно-то нет на неё времени, а на главной гонке Чемпионата мира, так тем более.

Майкен закрывает глаза и пытается дышать ровнее, пытается отрешиться от происходящего, отвлечься, хоть на секунду, от этой пёстрой мешанины флагов, от шведок, от тренерских окриков и отчаяния на лице Шистад. Не хватало ещё только панической атаки сейчас, ага, как будто у неё и без того проблем мало. Держаться, надо держаться, она не может всё бросить, не может опустить руки, здесь тысячи болельщиков, здесь ребята, здесь Ингвильд, она не может их всех вот так подвести. Она бы включила в этот список и Клэбо, если бы не знала, что ему, по большому счёту, наплевать. Ему на неё в принципе наплевать, а он сейчас так нужен, ей так нужна хоть капля его железобетонной уверенности, хоть чуть-чуть его силы. Она снимает лыжи и молча проходит к тренерам. Она не знает, как себя вести, что сказать Кристин, и как, чёрт побери, быть ей самой.

Едва её отпускают с наставлениями, из которых она не слышала ни слова, Майкен вновь повисает на многострадальном рекламном щите, исступлённо всматриваясь в стартующих мужчин. Она знает, что он победит, что для него это не составит труда, что он расправится с соперниками так же играючи, как это делал всегда, с тех пор, как поднялся на эту вершину, слезать с которой в ближайшее время явно не собирается. Она даже не тратит силы на попытки болеть за него, не старается мысленно направить всю свою энергию, чтобы ему помочь, как делает, когда в гонке участвует Ингвильд. Ему это не нужно, он и без того безупречен, совершенен, он и без того победит. Как такая сила, такая уверенность и мощь могут жить в одном человеке, да ещё таком? Почему добрый и мудрый Мартин, безусловно, прекрасный и уважаемый спортсмен, так не может? Почему нет такого у Марит или Терезы? Может, в этом всё и дело — чтобы получить нечеловеческие возможности, надо перестать быть человеком? Научиться идти по головам, не оглядываясь на окружающих, не щадя их чувства? Неужели весь секрет как раз в его безразличии ко всем, в самоуверенности и самолюбовании, порой переходящих всякие разумные границы?

А потом происходит это. Майкен видит ситуацию на экране, и даже не успевает понять, что произошло, когда в следующую секунду вдруг видит вырвавшегося вперёд итальянца, и на неё накатывает изумление. Это как это так? Йоханнес, русский со сложной фамилией и Пеллегрино, по её расчётам и должны были выигрывать забег, а результате первые двое рискуют не попасть в финал. Она замирает, не в силах в это поверить. Да нет же, нет, так же не бывает! Как, что там случилось? Она не убеждает себя, что виноват именно Ус-тю-гов, от Йоханнеса всего можно ожидать, но ведь не здесь, не сейчас. «Идиот!» — звучит откуда-то сбоку, и Майкен даже слегка вздрагивает от неожиданности. Впрочем, не стоило ждать, что дедушка его за такое по головке погладит. Она на мгновение прикрывает глаза, прежде чем повернуться снова к трассе. Разумеется, Йоханнес попадает в финал, въезжая на финиш вслед за Пеллегрино.

— Извини, я напугал тебя? — Коре поворачивается к ней. — Гонка, эмоции, сама понимаешь. — Майкен кивает, не глядя на него. Коленки уже начинают трястись. Мужской полуфинал окончен, и сейчас ей предстоит самое страшное. — Эй, ты как?

— Нормально. — Она не хочет об этом говорить, только не с ним. Не сознаваться же, мол, мне срочно нужен ваш внук, мне надо хотя бы минутку подержать его за руку. — Просто немного волнуюсь.

— Дерьмо со всеми случается. Наплюй на Стину и просто получай удовольствие. — Легко сказать.

Майкен не отвечает, ей пора идти, её телепает уже по-серьёзному, Мари обеспокоенно начинает приглядываться, и она вынуждена улыбнуться и радостно закивать ей. Голова болтается, как китайский болванчик, в ушах стучит собственный пульс, ветер, который, словно бы, не замечают остальные, хлещет по щекам, царапая кожу. Страшно. Майкен приказывает себе не думать, отключиться немедленно, расслабиться и просто бежать. Получается откровенно плохо, но она профессиональная спортсменка, она привыкла сражаться с собой и себя побеждать, и тело слушается, мобилизуя все ресурсы на этот последний, отчаянный рывок.

Дерьмо случается. Никто не идеален, и Йоханнес в том числе. Её сила — в ней самой, она должна просто помнить об этом, просто стараться, просто сжать зубы и терпеть. Раз, два, три. И снова трасса послушно ускользает под ногами, снова закладывает уши, она снова не видит и не слышит ничего, кроме снега и свиста разрезаемого ею на скорости воздуха. Лыжи не пытаются выкаблучиваться, а тело — выкинуть какой-нибудь очередной фокус. Она даже перестаёт видеть лыжи соперниц, значит, надо поднажать, надо успеть, надо…

Всё заканчивается неожиданно быстро, когда она выскакивает с поворота на финишную прямую и понимает, что шла первой. Впереди — никого, гул толпы подсказывает, что случилось что-то экстраординарное, но времени разбираться уже нет. До заветной черты Майкен докатывается как в забытье, и изумлённо оглядывается назад, на Стину, которая почему-то оказалась у неё за спиной, на Мари, которая кричит, не помня себя от счастья, на остальных шведок, побеждённых, разочарованных шведок, которые какого-то чёрта прикатываются так поздно. Что же там было? Но это и неважно, потому что, снимая лыжи, она видит Йоханнеса, который улыбается ей своей обычной слишком слащавой улыбкой, и протягивает руку.

— Можешь же, когда хочешь.

Может, она теперь всё может. Майкен отбивает «пять» и подходит к камере. Надо, наконец, и миру уделить время.


End file.
